Lord Voldemort and the Philosopher's Stone
by Beletrium
Summary: AU One-Shot. What happens if Voldemort is resurrected in Harry's first year and attempts to get past Dumbledore's protections surrounding the Stone?


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

**This is an AU One-Shot where Voldemort was resurrected in Harry's first year and goes after the Philosopher's Stone. I really wanted to point out the flaws. Sorry about grammar and spelling. I wrote this quickly. Yes, I assumed some things but I thought what I did assume was funny so I went with it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Voldemort and The Philosopher's Stone<strong>_

Lord Voldemort, newly resurrected, wandered into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. His sources told him that the Philosopher's Stone was hidden in the school, in the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side. Luckily for him, Lord Voldemort knew the school like the back of his hand and was able to make his way to said corridor, under a Disillusionment Charm of course.

Lord Voldemort knew that Albus Dumbledore would put up many amazingly difficult challenges to stop him from retrieving the Stone, but Lord Voldemort had always been confident in his abilities as a Wizard, so had no doubts that the doddering old fool could not stop him from obtaining true immortality.

Lord Voldemort knew that he was already essentially immortal. Within an hour of being resurrected, Lord Voldemort checked on his five horcruxes and they were all safe. They were what kept him alive when he failed to kill Harry Potter, so they would keep him alive again. But having the Philosopher's Stone would definitely be a help.

He soon reached the corridor he needed to be at and found a locked door. He assumed that the door would be warded and particular runes needed to actually unlock it. But just to be sure he pointed his wand at the lock and said, "Alohamora". To Lord Voldemort's shock the door actually unlocked. _Could it really have been that easy?_ He thought to himself before using the correct spells to check for any possible other wards. Again, he was shocked when the spells turned up negative and walked through the door only to find himself face to face with a monster.

A three-headed dog stood in front of him. Not being at all worried, Lord Voldemort silently cast three reducto curses aimed at each of the heads. He did not really think that this would work. The animal was most likely magically impervious to spells such as those. Again, he was shocked. The reducto curses all hit, causing blood to fly everywhere. When he cleaned himself off, he saw the trap door.

Opening the trap door was again, too easy. It wasn't even locked. Lord Voldemort looked down into the darkness and decided he would make himself fly down there. He was always very proud of that particular method of getting around. When he reached the bottom he saw that it was covered in Devil's Snare. Once again, he checked for wards of any sort and found none. He looked at the plant, actually feeling disappointed that this was not any harder, and cast an incendio spell at the plant which moved away easily, allowing him to fly to the ground.

It was at that point that Lord Voldemort heard the flutters. He moved towards the sound and found a very tall room that had what seemed to be winged keys flying everywhere and some brooms on the ground. Again, his ward detecting spells found nothing. He looked and found the door that he had to get past. Assuming there was no wards on the door he tried to magically unlock it and found that he couldn't. _Ah, finally. A challenge_, Lord Voldemort thought with a smirk.

Not really expecting it to work he said, "Accio Correct Key," and to his surprise one of the keys came directly towards him. He took the key and placed it in the lock, wondering why exactly this was not at all difficult.

The next room reminded him of Little Hangleton and the graveyard where his father lay. But he soon realised that it was a giant chess-board. He went to walk across but was stopped by the massive stone pawns. Enraged, he sent reducto curses everywhere he could see, shattering all of the white chess pieces. Of course, he also destroyed the black chess pieces as well. Just in case.

The next room seemed bare to begin with, but Lord Voldemort soon smelt the horrible stench that so obviously meant a troll. _A troll?_ Lord Voldemort thought with a laugh, _This will be easy_. Silently he cast the reducto curse at the troll's head, splattering himself with blood and brains, before drying himself off and moving to the next room.

When he entered the room, flames flared up behind him and he swiftly turned to look at the flames. He then turned around to notice more flames in front of him as well. To his right was a table with seven vials on them and a piece of parchment. Lord Voldemort picked up the parchment and read what was written.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;<br>Second, different are those who stand on either end,  
>But if you would move on, then neither is your friend;<br>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.<em>

_A riddle?_ Lord Voldemort thought, _I love riddles!_ For a few minutes, Lord Voldemort separated the vials and eventually came up with the answer and drained the correct potion to allow him to go forward. Vaguely, he wondered how Dumbledore would ever think this would stop him. Lord Voldemort was always extremely very smart. Dumbledore would have known that.

The next room was very interesting. There was a large flight of stairs leading down to a chamber of sorts which was adorned with pillars. In the middle of this chamber was a large mirror. Lord Voldemort checked once more for wards and _still_ found none. He walked towards the large ornate mirror and read the words on the top.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Lord Voldemort looked at this inscription carefully for a minute before working it out.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

Lord Voldemort found this interesting, as his heart's desire at that moment was to have the stone. Perhaps when he saw this happen he would actually get it. _That does sound like something Dumbledore would do_, Lord Voldemort mused.

He decided to look at the mirror. What he saw was very exhilarating. He saw himself, bald, red-eyed and slit-nosed, drinking the Elixir of Life. However, he did not acquire the stone. This made Lord Voldemort enraged. In his fit of rage he sent a reducto curse at the mirror, destroying it. The glass cracked and flew everywhere and the ornate inscription was soon nothing more than dust. But what surprised Lord Voldemort the most was the blood-red stone lying where the mirror had stood.

Picking up the stone, Lord Voldemort felt a rush like no other. He had proven Albus Dumbledore as a fool, getting past all of his obstacles. In doing so he also acquired the Philosopher's Stone. He was now assured that he would live forever. Nothing Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter or anyone else could do would stop him. The Philosopher's Stone was his. Only he would live forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

**What do you think? I always wondered why first years could get past those obstacles and wondered how they would ever defend against Voldemort.**

**I also want to mention the five defences I would have implemented had I been Dumbledore. Also, I am taking into account knowledge of all seven books.**

**1) I would put a LOT of wards at every point.  
>2) I would put a Muggle Studies obstacle in. Voldemort hates Muggles.<br>3) I would also include a Nundu. I mean, their breath can kill you!  
>4) I would make the Potions obstacle luck, with five poisons, one that takes you back and one that takes you forward.<br>5) I would duplicate the Stone multiple times and place them around the final chamber and have duplication charms on them so that whenever they are touched, they multiply. Like in Lestrange Vault.**

**Wouldn't that stop Voldemort better than the others? Also, why wouldn't Dumbledore put the Stone in a house, under the Fidelius Charm, with Flamel or himself as the Secret Keeper?**

**As a side note, has anyone noticed that Snape's riddle pretty much is a metaphor for the DADA teachers. **

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS!**

**Quirrell - Poison (Tried to kill Harry. In league with Voldemort)  
>Lockhart - Nettle Wine (Nettle is annoying and wine is not particularly harmful)<br>Lupin - Take you back potion (Harry learns about his parents from him)  
>MoodyCrouch - Poison (Tried to kill Harry. In league with Voldemort)  
>Umbridge - Nettle Wine (Nettle is annoying and wine is not particularly harmful)<br>Snape - Takes you forward potion (Snape gives Harry the push to meet Voldemort in the forest)  
>Carrow - Poison (In league with Voldemort. Changes DADA to Dark Arts)<strong>

**Surely this cannot be a coincidence can it?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Beletrium**


End file.
